Fossil fuels are the primary source of energy for the planet. The rate of consumption is likely to outpace the rate of production for fossil fuels as the planet's population continues to grow and as less economically developed countries become industrialized. This expected increase in demand for fossil fuels could exhaust the global supplies of fossil fuels within the next several decades unless new sources of energy are located.
It is desirable to harness energy from renewable sources such as solar power, wind power, hydro power, and/or geothermal power to minimize dependence on fossil fuels.